Duo Gone Gothic
by Cheta
Summary: Complete! This is about a little girl that Duo finds after a battle with OZ. The ending is sad. Enjoy
1. Default Chapter

Duo Gone Gothic  
  
- Chapter 1 -  
  
In the loneliest part of Wiggles World Private High School, sits the infamous Gundam boys, waiting for their comrade Trowa Barton to arrive from shopping. The young sweet Quatre sits in front of the large window that over looks the sea, as Heero Yuy and Chang Wufei seen to disappear into the silence.  
"I wonder where Trowa is," said Quatre as he looked out the window.  
"Who knows," said Heero as he sat down at the long conference table.  
The door slowly opened and in stepped the tall lean Trowa with his lovely brown hair and green eyes, and a bag of sandwiches and doughnuts in his arms. Quatre quickly moved over to Trowa and relieved him of the bag of food.  
"What took ya?" questioned Wufei as he followed Trowa to the table.  
"I ran into someone," he said quietly.  
"Who?" asked Quatre.  
"Duo," he responded.  
"You found Duo!" exclaimed the little blond child.  
"Or at least I think it was him," he said resting a hand on Quatre's shoulder.  
"I hope it was him," sadly said Quatre.  
"How could you not be sure it was him?" demanded Wufei.  
"Well his hair was loose, he was dressed in all black, and he was wearing really dark make-up," Trowa said opening the bag.  
"That doesn't sound like Duo," said Heero. "That sounds more like me."  
"That's quite true," Trowa said pulling out sandwiches for each person.  
"Where was this?" asked Quatre taking the sandwich from Trowa.  
"It was right outside the deli," said Trowa. "The one right across from the park."  
Quatre let out a heavy sigh as he sat down at the table. Everyone began to eat, but poor Quatre wasn't hungry. He quickly stood up and grabbed his coat, then turned and headed for the door.  
"Be careful, Quatre," said Trowa. "Don't get yourself into trouble."  
"Don't worry, I'll be careful," Quatre responded with a smile.  
Quatre quickly hurried down the hall and out the front gates of the school. He cached a cab and headed for the park. As he headed into town, Quatre began to remember the last time that he was with Duo before he disappeared.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey, Quatre, look at those babe next to the fountain," said Duo pointing at two lovely brunette women.  
"They're very pretty," Quatre said shyly.  
"Let's go introduce ourselves," he said grabbing Quatre's arm.  
"Duo, wait they're part of OZ," exclaimed Quatre.  
"What do you mean?"  
"OZ's uniforms for women are a black shirt, black skirt, black shoes, and their coats have the OZ symbol on the front."  
"Ah man, why is it that all the babes I fall for have to be out to kill us."  
"You'll meet someone someday who isn't trying to kill us."  
"That's easy for you to say, you have Kathy." Duo smile had now become a pouty frown that looked so cute on him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Here we are kid," the cab driver said as he stopped in front of the park.  
"Thank you, sir." Quatre paid the driver and climbed out onto the curb.  
Quatre walked around the park until he ran across a nice shady place to sit. As he sat there, a group of Goths walked by when they noticed him watching them.  
"What are you looking at, rich boy?" spat a tall thin young girl with long dirty blond hair dressed in a tight black shirt and a very short red plaid skirt with knee high black zip-up boots.  
"Nothing miss," Quatre said.  
"They why are you staring at me?" she barked.  
"Night, baby, come on," said a guy with long chestnut brown hair who was up the path a little ways. "You look very familiar, boy. Have we met before?"  
"I don't know, what's your real name?" asked Quatre.  
"It's-" but before he could say anymore they were interrupted.  
"Quatre," called a gentle voice. To Quatre's surprise, Kathy was walking towards him with Trowa. She was wearing a pair of jeans with a tank top and a pair of sandals.  
"Kathy," Quatre said hurrying over to her. "What are you doing here?"  
"Relena told me about Duo and Trowa was the only one who knew where you were," she said giving him a hug. "I'm so sorry, dear."  
"Don't worry, Kathy," he said. "We'll find him sooner or later."  
"I hope so," she said looking at the group of Goths. "You look so familiar." Kathy was looking at the chestnut hair boy.  
"That's what everyone's saying," he said. "First mister tall and quiet there, then mister rich boy here, and now you miss."  
"What's your name, sir?" asked Kathy walking up to him.  
The chestnut haired boy smiled as she stopped only inches away from him. "It's-" he began to say again but was interrupted once again.  
This time it was an explosion in the sky. Everyone's attention now was on the sky and to their surprise there were two mobile suits chasing after a Gundam. Trowa, Quatre, and Kathy looked at each other, nodded their heads, and headed in a dead run for the school. The chestnut haired boy watched them as they disappeared and set off after them.  
"Death!" called Night as he disappeared into the horizon.  
  
Trowa, Quatre, and Kathy met up with Heero at the school as they headed into the basement where their Gundams were hiding. Each person headed for his or her Gundam, including Kathy who headed for the Tallgeese, which she had stolen when she left OZ. Before closing his hatch, Quatre looked at Duo's Gundam Deathscythe. But to his surprise it was gone.  
"Hey guys," said Quatre over the intercom. "Uh, Deathscythe is gone. Did anyone notice last time they came down here to do repairs?"  
Trowa's face appeared on the screen. "It must have disappeared after we left to find you," Trowa said.  
"We have no time to stand around and debate whether or not Duo came back and took his Gundam or not," said Heero as the hanger doors opened above them. "Now let's go and make sure Wufei doesn't kill himself for nothing." One by one each Gundam flew out of the underground hanger and into the sky.  
  
Once they caught up with Wufei and the two pursuing mobile suits, there were now ten pursuing Vayeates and three Mercurius'. When Wufei noticed the others, he joined them and the thirteen pursuing mobile suits landed in front of them all. They all stood there and looked at each other, waiting for the other to attack. But suddenly, the group of mobile suits exploded and only a handful escaped before being stuck down by a beam scythe. The Gundam pilots got ready to fight, just incase they had to fight this mysterious Gundam. When the smoke cleared, there stood Deathscythe with his scythe raised in the air.  
"Good to see you guys again," said Duo over the intercom. "A thank you would be nice, Wufei."  
"Duo," cried Kathy.  
"Where have you been, Duo?" asked Quatre.  
"Around," Duo said.  
"Come on screen so that we can see you," said Kathy.  
"Just a sec," he said. "This things been giving me some trouble lately." Just then his face appeared on the screen. "There. It's good to see all of you guys again. Sorry I haven't been around much but I've had a lot to take care of."  
"Duo, you look a little pale," said Trowa. "Are you feeling okay?"  
Duo smiled and said, "Yeah I'm fine. I've been hiding out a lot lately. Not very much sun underground."  
Heero knew something wasn't right with Duo but he couldn't figure it out. "So what is it that you're taking care of exactly?" asked Heero.  
"I'd rather not say over the com," said Duo putting a hand behind his head and giving a laugh.  
"Why not? Then you could tell us where you've been for the past month," said Kathy sadly.  
"Meet me tomorrow evening at six at the old Christian church on Mendola and Seventh Street," said Duo. "I'll explain everything then." As Duo began to leave, he noticed a little child crying next to his Gundam. "What's this?"  
Duo opened his cockpit and jumped out of Deathscythe. He kneeled next to the girl and said, "Are you okay?"  
The little girl was wearing a white dress and had long brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail and her green eyes were so gentle as she looked up at Duo and asked, "Are you an angel?"  
"No, I'm not a real angel," he said. "Where are your parents?"  
"They're gone. Some men in black took them," she said. "They left me all alone. Will you be my angel? Please." The little girl looked at Duo with large green eyes and put her hands together.  
"Sure why not," said Duo. "What's your name?"  
"My name's Jesse," said the little girl. "What's your name?"  
"I'm Duo," he said. "Nice to meet you, Jesse."  
"It's nice to meet you too, Duo," said Jesse. "But you can call me Jes."  
"Well, Jes, we should be going," said Duo. "It's getting cold out here."  
"Okay," said Jesse as Duo picked her up.  
Duo jumped into Deathscythe with Jesse and set her in his lap. "Here we go," said Duo as the cockpit closed and Deathscythe turned back on. "Hey guys I'll see you tomorrow," Duo added on the screen and intercom.  
"Uh, Duo, why do you have a little kid in the cockpit with you?" asked Kathy.  
"Because she's all alone and I couldn't leave a child on the streets like I was," he said. "Well later."  
Nobody said a word as Duo disappeared into the darkening sky. Once he was out of sight they returned to the school for dinner.  
  
After dinner, everyone departed to their rooms. Quatre followed Kathy to her room and once there, they laid down on the bed and began to talk about Duo. They talked late into the night until Kathy finally fell asleep. Quatre watched her sleep until he decided to go talk with Trowa, who normally was still up at this time in the morning.  
Quatre walked down the hall and found Trowa standing on the balcony looking at the stars. He smiled and joined his quiet companion.  
"I thought you would be asleep by now, Quatre," said Trowa. "Is Kathy asleep?"  
"Yeah she fell asleep a while ago," said Quatre. "What are you thinking about?"  
"Just what happened today." Trowa looked at his blond companion and saw his sadness. "Don't worry, Quatre, I think I know how who Duo's posing as."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Remember that guy we ran into at the park with all of those Goths."  
"Yeah, but what about him? Do you think he is really Duo?"  
"I think so. He looked at Kathy the same way that Duo looks at her. And when we were running back to the school, he was running after us."  
"I hope your right, Trowa. I hope your right." 


	2. Chapter 2

- Chapter 2 -  
  
The next day, Duo woke up to a majestic sunrise and found little Jesse sleeping on his bed. He smiled as he went into bathroom to change. But while he was changing, Jesse woke up.  
"Duo," said Jesse quietly. "Duo? Where are you, Duo?"  
As she looked around the room, all she could see was a desk, a dresser, a chair, a window, and the two doors that entered the room. Jesse climbed out of bed and tried to open the door that lead into the hall, but it was locked. She started to become frightened as she tried to get the door open. Duo, who was in the bathroom, heard someone trying to open the bedroom door. He opened the bathroom door and saw Jesse crying from fright.  
"Jesse," said Duo as he scooped her up into his arms. "It's all right. I'm here. Please stop crying."  
Jesse wrapped her arms around Duo and slowly stopped crying. "I thought you left me, Duo," she said through her slowly drying tears. "I thought you left me like my mommy and daddy did."  
"I'm sorry, Jes. I didn't know that you were going to wake up while I was getting dressed." Duo had managed to get on his pants, socks, and muscle shirt before Jesse had woken up.  
Jesse, who was only about seven or eight, had borrowed one of Duo's long sleeved button up shirts. She looked so cute in the shirt only because it fell to her knees and it was too big for her also. Duo had taken her hair down from the ponytail before she went to bed and braided it. She looked like his little sister, and that's how he felt about her now.  
"Thank you do for being my angel, Duo."  
"Your welcome, Jesse."  
Duo just stood there with Jesse in his arms and looked out the window. He saw the city that lay below them as the rising sun chased away the shadows of the night as a new day was born. A heavy feeling settled in his heart as he watched the city come alive. The feeling that he should have never left the group and never have kept anything from them was heavy on his heart.  
"What are you thinking about, Duo?" asked Jesse as she looked out the window with him.  
"My friends, Jes," he said.  
There was a knocking at his door. Duo set Jesse down on the bed and answered the door before the person got mad. There on the other side of the door was a elderly man dressed in black and white just like Duo.  
"Father Michael," said Duo surprised. "What can I do for you?"  
"I found some clothing that might fit little Jesse like you asked," said Father Michael. "How is she?"  
Duo stepped back enough for the Father to see Jesse sitting on the bed smiling. "She's quite happy with you, Duo. How do you do it?" said Father Michael.  
"I just saved her from the streets," he said. "What more could I do."  
"Well I'm going to go and try to talk to this group of expressive teens who have decided to put themselves right outside the doors," said Father Michael.  
"What do they look like?" asked Duo.  
"Dark clothing, white faces, and dark make-up," said the Father.  
"I'll deal with them, Father," said Duo. "Thank you for the clothing. Jes will be very happy to change into them."  
Father Michael smiled and left. Duo closed the door and turned to Jesse. "Father Michael was nice enough to find you some clothes that you might fit you," said Duo setting the clothing on the bed. "It looks like there's mostly dresses here. And they're all dark colors."  
"They look pretty," Jesse said picking up the top dress.  
"Try it on," said Duo.  
"Okay," Jesse said as she went into the bathroom.  
This went on for about two hours. When Jesse had tried on all of the clothes, she kept three dresses, two skirts, and two shirts. Jesse decided to wear a black tank dress over a white t-shirt and a pair of shiny black boots that Duo had managed to scrounge up. He brushed her hair and pulled the top of Jesse's hair back and tied it back with a black ribbon. It was only eight in the morning when Duo and Jesse went down stairs to talk to this group of expressive teens. Come to find out, it was the group of Goths that Duo was running around with under the name of Death. None of them recognized him since he was dressed in a preacher's outfit and his hair was in a braid.  
"Can I help you guys?" asked Duo as he and Jesse went outside.  
"Yeah we're looking for a friend of ours," said a young man with a British accent. "He told us that this is the place where he's staying."  
"What's his name?" asked Duo.  
"Don't know the blokes real name he goes by the name Death with us," said the young man.  
"I'm sorry, but no one here goes by that name, but I will ask around and tell him that you're all looking for him," said Duo.  
"Thanks," said Night as she and the group walked down the street.  
"Hey, Jes, let's go out to breakfast and then go shopping," said Duo.  
"Okay," said Jesse as she took Duo's hand.  
  
After breakfast, Duo and Jesse went to the store to buy her some more clothing. While at the store, they ran into Relena and Kathy as they shopped for new dresses.  
"Hey, Relena, look it's Duo," said Kathy. "And he's got that little girl with him."  
"Let's go say hi to them," said Relena.  
Duo and Jesse were looking at shoes when Duo heard two familiar voices. He looked around and saw Kathy and Relena walking towards them. "Duo," said Kathy. "It's good to see you."  
"Hey you guys," said Duo. "How's everyone doing?"  
"Quatre's a mess, Trowa's not showing any emotion, and have no idea about Heero and Wufei as usual," said Kathy.  
"Who's this cutie?" asked Relena.  
Jesse moved close to Duo and held his hand. "Jes, these are two of my friends," said Duo. "This is Relena and Kathy, and this is Jesse"  
"They're pretty," said Jesse.  
"Thank you," said Relena. "Your so adorable, Jesse."  
Jesse giggled and smiled. "Well we've got to go," said Duo. "Things to do. Come on, Jes. Talk to you guys later."  
"Bye, Duo," said Kathy as he and Jesse disappeared into the crowd of people.  
"So he just showed up last night," said Relena.  
"Yeah, and then he left after a couple minutes," Kathy said. "I'm going with the guys tonight to talk with him."  
"That's interesting," said Relena. "I've noticed a group of Gothic teens hanging around the park near the OZ complex. Do you think that Duo's pretending to be one of them to learn what OZ is doing?"  
"I never thought about it that way, but maybe," said Kathy. "Well come on. It's almost time for lunch and then we can talk to the guys about your idea."  
"Okay," said Relena as they left the store.  
  
It was around three in the afternoon when Duo and Jesse returned to the church. Duo left Jesse with some children that were visiting the church to run some errands and said that he would be back in a few hours. Jesse didn't want him to go and after a few tantrums, she finally let him leave. Duo jumped on his motorcycle and drove down the road towards the park and the OZ complex. But what Duo didn't know was that Trowa and Heero were about to break into the complex. The guys will be very happy to learn about what OZ has been up to, when they see what I find tonight when we talk. Duo thought as he got closer. Just then he saw Trowa and Heero sitting in Relena's car across the street from the Oz building. What the hell are those two up too? Great, they're planning on infiltrating the building too. I better hurry up and get in there. Duo thought as he pulled into the alley way next to the deli. He changed quickly into his Gothic clothing and applied his make-up within five minutes after stuffing his street clothes into a bag. He then climbed onto his motorcycle and headed toward the complex. "So you think he'll show," said Heero as they watched the complex and listened to music. "Yes I do," Trowa said in a calm steady voice. "Here he is." "That's definitely Duo's bike," said Heero as Duo pulled up to the gate. "Let's go." Heero and Trowa climbed out of the car and started walking towards the complex. They went down the alleyway and went into the building through a side door while Duo went in through the front door. "I'm here to see Blake," said Duo in a low, rough tone. "And who are you?" asked a guard in a demanding tone. "That's none of your business," said Duo. "Now where is Blake." "I'm right here," said Blake as he stood at the top of the stairs. "It's all right, let him go." The guards let go of Duo's arms and left the room. "Nice to see you again, Death," said Blake as he slowly walked down the stairs. "Now what can I do for you." "I've got info for you about the Gundam pilots," Duo said. "Can we go somewhere that's a little more private?" "Yes, please follow me," said Blake as he led Duo to another room. "We can talk here in the library. Please sit." "Thanks," Duo said as he sat on the couch. "Now what information do you have that I would be interested in?" said Blake as he sat down opposite Duo in a large backed chair. "As I was arriving to see if you needed anything from me, I saw two of the pilots entering the building through the alley entrance way," Duo said with a smile on his face. "And I think they're after your plans that you have from your brother, Treize. You know that project meteor you were telling me about last week." "Thank you for the tip about our intruders," said Blake as he pulled out a walky-talky and said, "Commander, we have two intruders in the building. They came in through the alley entrance. Take care of them for us would you." "Yes sir," came a feminine voice from the other end. "Oh and bring them to the library when you find them," he added. "Now let's see if I've got any other jobs for you besides keeping an eye out for those trouble some Gundam pilots." Blake picked up a pile of papers next to his chair and started sifting through them. After a couple minutes, he handed Duo a piece of paper and smiled. "This should be very easy for you to do since you're a magnet for ladies." Duo looked at the paper and gave Blake a very surprised look. "I know. It's a shame, but I dearly need to talk to her about something she took from me when she left OZ." Duo forced a smile onto his face and folded the paper and placed it in his back pocket. "Do you know the whereabouts of this lady?" he asked Blake. "Wiggles World Private School," said Blake. "All right," he said calmly. Suddenly, the doors bursted open and in came six guards with Heero and Trowa. Their hands were tied behind their backs and it looked like Heero put up a fight before they tied them up. Let's see you two get out of this one. Oh darn it! Heero's going to kill me. Uh oh. Thought Duo as he watched them. 


	3. Chapter 3

- Chapter 3 -  
  
"Ah, the infamous Gundam pilots. Or at least two of them," said Blake with a smile. "It's nice to make your acquaintance." "How did you know we were here?" asked Heero. "It's not hard when one of your employees see you as he's coming to talk to me," said Blake. "You see, Death here saw you. So you're not really that stealthy, are you." "That depends," Heero said. Blake let out a cold, hard laugh as he pulled a floppy disk from his coat pocket. He held it in front of Duo's face as if toying with him. "Death," said Blake. "I'm putting this into your care. Don't loose it." Duo took the disk and placed it inside of his own coat. "Yes, sir," he said with a large smile. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" "Yeah, go and get me a drink from the kitchen," he said. "I'm in the mood for Sprite." "Yes sir," Duo said leaving the room. "Ice?" "A little." "Okay." Once Duo had left the room, he ducked around the corner and pulled out the disk and a small hand held computer. He inserted the disk and began to copy it onto the computer. He then placed the computer back into his coat and proceed to the kitchen. As he was putting the soda can into the garbage, he heard a loud crash come from the library. Duo hurried back and arrived in time to see Heero and Trowa beating up the guards. Blake hurried over to him. "Take the disk and run. Keep it safe until the next meeting," he said. "Now go before they beat you to a bloody pulp." "Yes, sir," said Duo as he headed out the side door. As soon as he opened the door, he heard Heero talking to Trowa. "Where did that Gothic nut case go?" Heero said. "Out the side door," said Trowa. "You go after him on foot and I'll head back." "Okay then," Heero said. Duo hurried over to a near by manhole and pulled off the cover. He was half way down when Heero bursted outside and spotted him. Duo then dropped down the rest of the way and started on a dead run down the sewer pipe. Heero was not too far behind him, since he was running through sewer water. As Duo rounded a corner, he stopped dead in his tracks. There before him, stood two monstrous hamsters with red glowing eyes and bald patches where the fur had been ripped out. The two hamsters sat there staring at him. Sweat ran down his face. One of the creatures let out a rough, high-pitched snarl that sent Duo running the opposite way. After a couple minutes of running, Duo emerged from the sewer and found himself in an aqueduct. To his surprise, Trowa was waiting only a few feet from the opening. He moved closer to his comrade and pulled out the computer that he had made a copy of the disk onto and handed it to Trowa. Only moments later did Heero emerge from the sewers. "Hey, Heero," said Duo panting. Obviously still winded from the run. "Nice of you to show up. Sorry I had to turn you guys in, but Blake was starting to get suspicious of my intentions." Heero walked up to Duo and punched him square in the jaw. Duo fell backwards and just stared at Heero. "What was that for?" asked Duo when he stood up. "No reason," Heero said. "So this is what you've been doing for the month you've been missing. Ratting us out to the enemy." "Get a grip, Heero," Duo said. "He's been doing undercover work," said Trowa holding up the mini computer. "Just like I asked him too." "So this was your idea," said Heero. "Why didn't you tell any of us?" "The less the better," he said. "Sorry, Duo," said Heero. "Let's go already," said Trowa. "We'll see you at five." Trowa and Heero climbed into the car and drove off. Duo stood there for a few moments before starting on his way back for his bike and normal cloths. As he walked through the park, he ran into the group of Goths that he talked too earlier. Night was the first to spot him. "Death, where have you been?" she asked giving him a hug. "I had some business to take care of," he said. "Never worry about me." "We went to the church and looked for ya, mate," said the British dude. "But this bloke said that he had never seen nor heard of you before. What's up with that?" "Sorry, but I try not to let too many people know I'm there," Duo said. "He was only doing what I asked him too." "Well that's in the past," said Night with a smile. "Let's go do something already. I'm bored." "Sorry, babe, but I've gotta jet," said Duo kissing her on the forehead. "I've got some things to do, but I'll see you tonight as usual." "Oh okay," she said. "Bye then."  
  
After retrieving his bike, changing his cloths, washing off the make-up, and fixing his hair, Duo went back to the church. As soon as he set foot inside the church, Jesse came running over to him crying. "What's wrong, Jesse?" asked Duo rubbing her shoulders. "The other kids don't like me," said Jesse. "They were pushing me around and one of them knocked me off a chair that I was using to help Sister Anna." "Did you tell anyone?" asked Duo. "Sister Anna took them to Father Michael," Jesse said. "But I got hurt when I fell off the chair." "Where did you get hurt, Jes?" asked Duo as a sister came towards them. "Here on my knee," she said just barely lifting the skirt of her dress. "And it really hurts." "Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" he said kissing her knee. "It feels much better," she laughed giving Duo a hug. "Thank you, Duo." "Excuse me, Brother Duo," came a gentle feminine voice from behind them. Duo looked up to find Sister Anna standing there in her black and white dress. "Oh, Sister, how are you?" he asked. "I'm fine," Sister Anna said. "How is little Jesse?" "I'm better since Duo kissed my scrape better," Jes said with a smile. "So what happened with the other kids?" asked Duo. 'Jesse wanted to play so I introduced her to some of the other kids," Sister Anna said. "Some of them didn't like Jesse because she was wearing a black dress over a white t-shirt. They were calling her gothic and saying that she did not like the Lord at all. I took them to Father Michael. "I asked Jesse to help me make some cookies while the Father talked to the other kids. She was mixing the dry ingredients together when the oldest of the kids walked in a pulled the chair out from under her. Thank goodness I saw her falling and was able to catch her before she hit the ground. Father Michael and a few of the Sisters were in the room and saw the young boy doing this, but he didn't care because his friends were laughing. Father Michael and the Sisters took all of the children who were in on it and called their parents. We'll just say that they're not happy with their children," said Sister Anna. "But Jesse is safe and well." "That's good," said Duo. "If I knew you were going to have this kind of trouble I would have left you with Relena or Kathy this morning. But I'm glad that you didn't get hurt." Sister Anna smiled and left. Duo picked Jesse up and smiled. They returned to Duo's room, where he changed into a blue t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes. He then took Jesse outside for a game of basketball. Before they started to play, Duo put her hair in a braid just like his. 


	4. Chapter 4

- Chapter 4 -  
  
It was ten to five when Heero and Wufie showed up. They played a game of one on one for a couple minutes before Trowa arrived. "Hey, Trowa," Duo said. "Nice to see ya." "Hello, Duo," Trowa said. "So this is the little girl that the girls were talking about. Looks like you." "Yeah I know," said Duo scratching his head. "I've been getting that a lot lately." "Duo, is he another friend?" asked Jesse. "Huh? Oh yeah," said Duo. "Trowa, this is Jesse. Jesse, this is Trowa." "Nice to meet you, Mr. Trowa," said Jesse with a curtsy. Trowa blushed. "Nice one, Jes," said Heero bouncing the basketball. "It's hard to get Trowa to blush." "I didn't mean too," said Jesse looking at Trowa. "I really didn't." Trowa gave the little girl a little smile. "It's okay," he said. "Don't worry about it." "Hey you guys," called Kathy as she and Quatre came towards them. "Hey," called Duo. "Wow, Duo, Jesse looks just like your sister with her long braid," said Kathy as she waved to Jesse. "That's what Mr. Trowa said," said Jesse giving Kathy a hug. Jesse noticed Quatre and smiled. "You must be Mr. Quatre," said Jesse. "Duo's said a lot about you and Miss Kathy." Quatre looked at Duo in surprise. "Oh and what else has Duo said?" asked Quatre. "Um, he told me that Heero is a nut bag and that Wufie-" said Jesse but was interrupted when Duo picked her up and started to tickle her. "Hey, Duo. Knock it off." Added Jesse with a laugh. "Now what were we here to talk about?" asked Duo as he put Jesse in Kathy's arms. "The reason you went undercover," said Heero. "Oh, Trowa and I were talking about how to get OZ information without getting caught," said Duo. "Then I noticed one day how close this group of Goths were to the complex. I thought that if I could get Blake to trust me as a Goth then we could get the information that we need to stop them." "Good idea, Duo," said Quatre. "Has it worked?" asked Kathy. Trowa reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a mini computer. "It's all right here," Trowa said. "Have you annualized the information on it yet?" asked Wufie. Trowa turned to him and said, "Yes and we've found that their next target it the Wiggles World Private High School tomorrow at noon. We need to be ready for when they do attack." "Right," said Kathy. "Should we warn Relena and the students first?" "It's already been taken care of," said Heero. "Then all we have to do is wait," Quatre said. They all stood in silence. After a while the guys decided to play basketball, while Kathy and Jesse watched.  
  
The next day, OZ attacked as planned. The fight lasted a few hours before the enemy retreated back to base. The Gundam boys searched for Jesse's parents for several months before finding them in the local cemetery. When Duo told Jesse the bad news he promised to keep her with him for as long as he could before she had to be put with another family. As the years went by, Jesse began to call Duo her big brother. The church, to Duo's amazement, never placed Jesse with a loving family. They let him raise her as his little sister.  
  
At the sweet age of eighteen, Jesse moved out of the church. It was a cool autumn morning, when Jesse began to move her things. The sun had just began to pour over the ridge when Jesse and Duo woke. Jesse rolled over and curled up next to Duo. They had continued to share his bed for there were no extra rooms in the church for Jesse to move into. Duo opened his eyes and smiled at his sleeping sister. Time to wake sleeping beauty. I can't believe she's moving out onto her own. Thought Duo as he stroked Jesse's floor long brown hair. Oh well. She will always be my little sister. No matter what. "Jes, time to get up," said Duo gently as he nudged the sleeping woman beside him. "Jesse." Jesse jerked and looked up at Duo. "What?" she asked rubbing her eyes. "It's morning already. Can't we sleep in a little longer? Please, big brother." Duo smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "No," he said. "We need to get up and get you moved before Father Michael kills us." "Okay," she said sitting up. Jesse swung her feet off the bed and stretched. Duo sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist. Jes laid her head back onto his shoulder and signed. "I can't believe I'm moving already," she said. "I know," said Duo letting her go as he climbed off the bed. "But you'll have more of a chance at exceeding in life if you move out." "Your right," Jesse said going into the bathroom. At noon, the gang arrived and helped Jesse move into her apartment. It was nearly three when they were done. "I'll see you guys tonight," Jesse said as they all left her apartment. "Bye." "Bye, Jes," said Quatre as the door shut. "I hope she'll be okay," said Kathy. "Don't worry," said Heero. "Duo will make sure." "Yep," said Duo as they climbed into the car and drove down the road. Boom. An explosion behind them made Trowa slam on the breaks and turn the car around. The apartment building that they had just left was now gone and all that was left ruble and clouds of smoke. They returned to the area and began to look for Jesse. Duo found her barely breathing under a cement slab. "Jesse," said Duo as he held her in his arms. "Duo, it hurts," she said gripping his hand. "It really hurts." "Don't worry. We're going to get you to a hospital," he said. "Call 911. Now!" "I have something to tell you, Duo," Jesse said with a weak smile. "What is it, Jes?" Duo asked. "I love you," she said. "Not just as a brother, but as a man who I wanted to be involved with. But now that will never happen." "Don't say that," he said. Just then the paramedics arrived and they rushed Jesse off to the hospital. The gang followed the ambulance to the hospital. They waited several hours before seeing Jesse's doctor. He was not happy at all. Kathy began to cry at once when she saw the doctor's expression. "Well?" asked Heero as Trowa comforted Duo and Quatre comforted Kathy. "I'm sorry but she won't survive the night," the doctor said. "I'm very sorry. You can stay with her until she passes if you want." "Thank you," said Trowa leading Duo and the others to Jesse's room. As they entered the room, the touch of death wrapped around them. Jesse was sleeping while they watched her lay there. It was around eleven-fifty when she woke up. "Hey guys," Jesse said. "How do I look?" "You look wonderful," Duo said stroking her hair. "It's almost time for me to go," she said. "I wish I could have stayed longer." "You did what God put you here to do," said Quatre. They sat there in silence. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. Duo leaned over and kissed her ever so gently on the lips. "I love you more than a sister," he whispered. "I, too, wanted to be lovers. Good-bye, my sweet angel and may you be in peace. " At the stroke of midnight, Jesse left them to join her parents. The Gundam pilots left in tears. Two days later they buried Jesse next to her parents in the local cemetery. Every Sunday, Duo brings her red roses and says, "May we be together soon, my sweet angel. You died too soon for me, but I love you."  
  
The End 


End file.
